


Big Time

by orphan_account



Series: So [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Friendship/Love, Making Up, Romance, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What was meant to be a simple assignment becomes complicated when Natasha develops feelings. Further convolution comes from her uncertainty of how much her adopted persona has swayed Pepper.Pepper contends with a sense of betrayal upon learning the truth behind 'Natalie', yet she still finds herself drawn to Natasha.





	




End file.
